A Walk
by Krimson Firefly
Summary: Something has been eating Mello up lately, and Matt plans to find out what. Only, he gets more out of the blonde than he had hoped for. Fluffy yaoi, MattxMello oneshot. Rated for Language.


**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first published fanfiction. I decided to publish a oneshot first, just to get the hang of this. This is just a fluffy MattxMello. I guess it's kinna canon. Oh, and it has yaoi, so if you don't like yaoi, go away. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Duh.**

_

* * *

_

Game Over

Matt sighed. Something wasn't right. He rarely saw that message when he was playing video games. Unless of course something was distracting him, like Mello complaining (_More like bitching_ Matt thought). But Mello wasn't in the same room as Matt. No, something definitely wasn't right.

Matt sighed once more as he turned his PSP off. He took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ash try on the nightstand. The red-head removed his orange tinted goggles, letting them hang around his neck and rubbed his eyes. Matt was now bored, but didn't want to turn his video games back on. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to bug Mello. The blonde was probably watching the second Kira on the surveillance equipment set up in the apartment's small living room. The thought instantly made the gamer feel guilty. Mello was working while Matt was sitting on his ass playing video games. Matt cringed and got off of their bed, stretching his limbs and earning a few audible pops. He then left the shared bed room and walked down the hall, to where he assumed Mello was.

Just as Matt had suspected, his best friend was sitting on the couch with his legs folded in front of him. The ex-mafia leader was staring intently at the laptop in his lap, a bar of chocolate hanging from his lips. Mello's long blonde hair was tied up in a small ponytail. He looked so vulnerable, something most people never got to see. In fact, the only people that probably ever saw Mello like this were Matt, L, and maybe even Near when they were younger. Matt smirked and continued walking towards the blonde. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked over Mello's shoulder. The blonde was actually trying to hack into someone's database.

"Ya know, you could have just asked me to do that for you. You know I'm better than you at that kind of stuff." Matt spoke, startling Mello. _Dang, _Matt thought, _he must have really been concentrating._

Mello turned his head towards his friend and scowled. "Oh? It seemed to me that your games were more important." He looked back at the screen in front of him, picking up the bar of chocolate that fell into his lap from Matt's sudden appearance.

_Shit, he's pissed_. "C'mon Mell, I just got a little side tracked was all. You know how I am." Matt only received a snort in reply. "What if I make it up to you? I could get you some more chocolate." Matt grinned at the blonde, knowing he would take the bait.

"Already have some."

Matt gaped. _Did Mello just refuse chocolate? What the hell is wrong with him?_ "Hmph" Matt walked around to the front of the couch. He sat down next to Mello, and stared at his face trying to read his emotions. Mello just ignored him and set his chocolate on the coffe table. He then returned to the laptop where he was trying to hack into the SPK, but was failing miserably. He was getting aggravated rather quickly.

"Look, Matt. I'm kind of busy here, so if you would be so kind as to leave me the hell alone, I would greatly appreciate it." Matt frowned. He leaned over and gently shut the laptop. Mello faced the red head, flabbergasted. "What the fuck, Matt?! Why did you do that?"

"You were working too hard, so I decided that you're going to take a break." He set the laptop on the floor and slid it as far away as possible. Mello stared at his friend before reaching over Matt for the electronic devise. Matt caught the blonde and held him tightly to his chest. He knew Mello too well. "Nope, sorry." He chuckled.

Mello growled. "Matt! Let go! I have work to do. I don't need your shit right now." He tried vainly to get out of Matt's grasp. Matt just smirked. "Matt! I'm fucking serious! I can't take a break, I have to get Kira, I have to beat Near! And if I take a break, I could lose precious time! They already know my name!" By now Mello had stopped flailing in Matt's arms. Matt held him tightly until he was sure Mello had calmed down a bit.

Mello soon gave up and relaxed in Matt's lap. The gamer loosened his grip, but kept his arms around Mello's thin waist. He was surprised that his friend had given up so easily. Normally Mello would have continued fighting until Matt was severely bruised. Matt looked up into Mello eyes, but they were hidden from his long blonde fringe. "Mell?" Mello didn't say a word as he rested his head on Matt's shoulder. A shiver ran down his back when he felt Mello's calm, warm breath on his neck. "Mello, what's wrong?" Matt wanted so desperately to look at Mello, but he couldn't in this position.

The blonde just shook his head slightly and didn't say anything. Matt sighed sadly and held Mello closer. They sat there for a while, Mello with his head snuggled in the crook of Matt's neck and using him as a chair. Matt had leaned his head on Mello's and was starting to drift off to sleep. He was pulled back when he felt something shift around his neck. Mello had reached one of his gloved hands up and started to play with Matt's goggles.

_He looks so depressed. I need to get him out of the apartment. I don't think he's even left since he went to 'visit' Near. _

"Hey Mell? Let's go do something." Matt suggested. Mello pulled his head off Matt's shoulder, shoving Matt's head up as well. He looked at Matt with a confused face.

"What?"

"C'mon, let's go for a walk or something." He smiled slightly at the blonde, hoping he would agree.

". . . No" Mello looked away and reached for the laptop Matt had scooted away before the snuggling. He then slid off of Matt's lap and opened the laptop, signaling that the conversation was over. But that didn't stop Matt. He could be just as stubborn as Mello if he wanted to be.

"Why not? You need some fresh air."

Mello sighed. "No, Matt. I already told you that I have work to do. I sat with you for a little while, that was a good enough break."

"C'mon Mells." Matt whined childishly. He got up and took Mello's hand, gently tugging on it. "Please. It won't do any harm. I highly doubt Near will get a huge lead in half an hour. He's probably playing with his Lego's right now."

"Matt, no!" He ripped his hand from the smokers grasp. "I not going outside."

Matt looked at Mello solemnly as the blonde went back to work. Mello hoped Matt would get the hint this time. "Why don't you want to go outside? The weather's kinna nice right now. It's not to su-"

Mello fiercely shut the laptop, enough force to break the screen. He stood up so he was almost the same height as Matt. "No, that's not it. I don't give a damn about the fucking weather!" He screamed. Mello then pointed to the left side of his face. "_This_ is why I don't want to go outside! I'm fucking hideous! No one would want to see this, so I'm not going to make them. I don't even understand how you can look at me!"

Matt instantly understood. Mello was being self-conscious. He frowned and gently caressed the left side of Mello's face. That's where that scar was. The scar from an explosion that happened only a few months ago. The scar wasn't pretty. It consumed most of the left side of Mello's body. The scar stretched from beneath Mello's bangs, over his left eye and cheek. It trailed down his neck, slightly over his shoulder and arm, and down the left side of his chest and ended at his hip. Matt would know. Mello even started to grow out his hair to try to cover it up, parting it slightly off to the left. Mello wouldn't admit why he was growing his hair out, but Matt knew.

As soon as Matt had touched Mello's scar, he flinched away, but not from pain. "Mello. Don't say stuff like that. You're not hideous, not even close. And since when have you cared about what other people think. Whatever happened to your 'Fuck You' attitude?" It made Matt sad that Mello was so depressed over something as trivial as beauty. Granted, Mello was probably used to being beautiful, he had been for as long as Matt had known him. This had to be a rude awakening for Mello. But Matt felt there was something more to Mello's depression.

"Look, Matt. I'm not going outside. End of story. I have work to do. I don't care if you go back to playing your games, but just please leave me alone." Mello was looking at the ground and his voice sounded defeated. Sometimes Matt thought that Mello's mood swings where too much for him to handle, but Matt had over 10 years of experience.

Matt grabbed Mello's chin and forced him to look into his dark sapphire eyes. " No Mello. Something isn't right. You need to talk to me. I can't fix your problems if you don't tell me anything. Mello, you're my best friend. I love you. The least you could do is tell me what's on your mind, because I highly doubt that that scar is what's truly put you in a bad mood. So I think a walk would be the perfect way for you to tell me what's wrong. Don't you?"

Mello contemplated telling Matt everything right then. Matt was the only person he had ever trusted. Mello trusted him with his life. But for some reason he couldn't. He knew that if he left Matt again, it would break the red-head completely this time. Yet, it would be worth it if Matt was kept safe. He knew that if he told Matt, Matt would want to help, he would want to be involved, and that was something Mello couldn't risk. He never wanted his best friend to be involved in the Kira case anyway, but Matt had insisted.

Matt was looking at Mello with the puppy dog face he did so well. His dark eyes were rather large, and his lower lip stuck out slightly in a trembling pout. Mello sighed and smiled slightly. "Fine. But not for too long."

Matt grinned and held Mello in a bear hug, squeezing tightly. "Thank you Mell! I promise it will put you in a better mood." _And it will help me figure out what's wrong with you._

* * *

The air outside was crisp and cold. It was mid-January. This was the kind of weather that both Matt and Mello enjoyed. To them it was better than it being 95* in mid-August.

Mello shivered slightly and walked closer to Matt. They were walking in an empty park close to their apartment. They hadn't said anything to each other since they left. But that didn't bother Matt too much. He was just happy that he had gotten Mello out of the apartment. He looked over at his boyfriend. Mello had his hood up and was playing with the edge of his sleeve, nervously. He looked up and caught Matt's gaze, whom quickly looked away. They continued walking without talking. The only sound was the crunch of their boots on the lightly snow covered concrete and Matt's occasional huff of smoke.

A couple that couldn't have been any older than Matt and Mello walked past them. The guy was holding the girl and she giggled slightly. They both looked so happy, like two love birds. Matt reached out and grabbed Mello's hand. Mello looked up at Matt questioningly, but Matt only smiled.

"Hey, Mello? Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have to worry about Kira?" Matt knew that he was taking a chance talking to Mello about something like this. He knew that catching Kira and avenging L was something so very important to the blonde. But he just had to know.

Mello stayed silent for a little while, which scared Matt. Matt didn't want to deal with one of Mello's bitch fits again. "Hmm, you mean like, what would it be like to have a normal life?" Matt nodded. "I don't know, Matt. We've always been raised to live like L, to be great detectives, not normal people. Why do you ask?" Mello's words were kind, and had caught Matt off guard.

"Um, well . . . I guess I was just thinking what it would be like for us to live in a house somewhere together and stop hiding from the world. Ya know, live like a normal couple." Matt sighed and flicked his smoke into the snow.

"Matt, you could have stayed out of this. You could be living a normal life right now."

"But it wouldn't be with you, Mell. It wouldn't be worth it."

Mello sighed. "We'll have all that when we finish this case. We can live in a house somewhere in the suburbs, and we can both get jobs, and we can even have one of those little lap dogs." Mello snickered and elbowed Matt jokingly. He knew it was all a lie. That they would never be able to experience a normal life, but Matt didn't know that. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Mello smiled up at Matt.

Matt smiled back at Mello. "I have to admit, that would be nice. Although I highly doubt you would settle down, Mells."

Mello just smiled and shook his head. _I would for you Matt, _Mello thought, _I would for you._

They walked in silence again, still holding hands. Matt had lit up another cigarette, and had enough time to finish it before he spoke again. "Mello, what's wrong? I can tell that something has been eating you up lately. And please don't try to lie to me. You can trust me, right?" By now they had walked out of the park and were walking down the crowded streets of LA. Matt wasn't too worried about being shot or beat up by anyone because they were two guys holding hands. He had his gun, and was positive that Mello had his, too. Not to mention that Mello always radiated an air that said 'Don't fuck with me'.

Mello sighed and led them down an empty alley. He stopped walking and looked around. Then, he pushed Matt up against one of the cold brick walls. They were still holding hands. The blonde looked up at Matt with cold, steely eyes. His eyes had always been like that. And even if they were like ice, it had always been easy for Matt to read them like an open book. There was so much emotion in those piercing, light blue eyes. The blonde reached up and removed Matt's goggles with one hand, so he could see his lover's warm, dark eyes. Neither dared to break the intense eye contact. The red-head snaked his hand that wasn't held by another gloved one around Mello's waist. They stayed like that for awhile, thankful that no one walked through the deserted alley.

Mello was the first to speak. He sighed and pulled out of Matt's grasp, releasing his hand. The gamer stayed leaning against the wall. "Matt, you said you wanted to know what was wrong with me, right?" He received an eager nod. "Well . . . Uh." Mello looked at the ground, grasping for words. "Look, Matt. If you want out of the Kira case, now is your last chance to say so. If you decide to stay, you'll be in 'till it's over." Mello warned, keeping his head downcast. A large, gloved hand reached out and grabbed his chin. Matt held Mello's face up so he could see the blonde's eyes.

"Is that what you were so worried about? That I would ditch you when it got too tough. C'mon Mello. I thought you knew me better than that." The smoker had a disapproving look on his face as he stared down at his boyfriend. He was sure that he would have been slapped or cursed at for snapping at Mello like that, but Mello only gave a sad frown. "I don't want out. I'm gonna stay in this until it's over, until we catch Kira. That way we _can_ live normal lives."

The blonde grabbed Matt's wrist gently and tugged his hand away. "What if we don't get that far?" His voice was quite and completely out of character for Mello.

Matt crooked his head to the side and stared at Mello. "Wh . . . What do you mean?" He didn't understand what the sudden deep question meant.

"Look, Matt. I have a plan. I need your help for it to succeed, but I don't want you to be involved. If it works out, Near can prove that Light Yagami is Kira." The red-head instantly scrunched his nose up at the name of a certain albino. He had never liked Near. All throughout their child hood, Mello had been obsessed with Near. It was always about beating him and becoming number one. Rarely about hanging out with his best friend, or at least that's what Matt though. "If this really works out than we can rightfully avenge L." There was so much longing in Mello's voice. Like he wanted, more than anything, to avenge their deceased idol.

The red-head pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his back jeans pocket, and slid a fag into his mouth, lighting it. He sucked in a breath of smoke and blew it into the chilly air, away from Mello's face, before he said anything. "Of course I'll help you out with this plan. I just gotta know what it's about, love." He was pretty sure that it would be a dangerous plan from the way Mello was acting. He had picked up on what Mello had said about Near proving that Yagami was Kira, not them. The gamer had also noticed that it was suddenly more important to avenge L than it was to beat Near.

"That's not really important right now." Mello was wearing a sad smile. "Thanks for sticking with me. Hopefully nothing will happen to you."

"What about you?" Matt was staring off into the cold gray sky, occasionally huffing out toxic breaths.

There was a pause from the blonde that caused Matt to look down at him. But instead of a verbal answer, the red-head received warm lips pressed firmly against his own. He dropped his smoke and reached his hand into Mello's soft golden locks, swiftly returning the kiss. Mello's mouth was desperate against his lovers, as if it were their last. The blonde's hands came to rest on Matt's shoulders, while the gamers other hand grasped his hip. Soon tongues intertwined in a soft but desperate dance. Mello was the one to break the kiss, gasping out for air. Both men were left breathless, and took a moment to breath.

Their eyes locked again, but this time it was Matt who spoke first. "How long do we have?"

"Two days from now. That's when we'll put the plan in motion." The blonde responded breathy. The smoker nodded and leaned down for a quick peck.

"That's not enough time, but I think I'll make do." Matt smirked and reached for Mello's hand, leading him out of the alley. With his other hand, he replaced his goggles.

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I really don't like that ending. I was going to add more, but just kinna gave up. xD Oh, and I hope no one minds that I made Matt taller than Mello, I prefer it that way. But remember, reviews are love. :3**

**Rose**


End file.
